


Drink the Wild Air.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Kazu is starting to get the idea that Spitfire could ask him if going swimming into nuclear waste was okay and Kazu would say yes. Spitfire smiles like molasses before he drops to one knee in one fluid movement, and Kazu stares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/): _Air Gear, Spitfire/Mikura Kazuma: slow pace - "Fire impossible to extinguish"_

**Drink the Wild Air.**

Spitfire flies and for a moment all that Kazu can do is stare at how clean his lines are, how the sparks trail when Spitfire's AT's touch the metal rail of a balcony, how for a glorious fucking second the sky is blue and black and fire _red_ burning everything away.

And that's when Spitfire looks over his shoulder and Kazu thinks _the fuck am I doing_ and he jumps as well, pushes himself as fast and hard as he can, mentally praying that he's not making a fool of himself. He's running with the fucking Flame King, what the hell is he thinking, this is not just he with the guys, he has no right to actually think that he can--

“Kazu-kun,” Spitfire murmurs, slowing up for a second to be close to him, and Kazu doesn't have to turn around to know that he's smiling. “Breathe.”

Spitfire says that word as if it was everything, as if entire universes would collapse if Kazu didn't inhale and exhale and Kazu is almost afraid that he's _right_ about that, so Kazu does-- a deep slow inhalation that fills his lungs, that makes his skin tight all over and then Kazu hopes that it's okay but he pushes himself harder because he _can go faster than this_ and he sort of wants to show off, because perhaps spending so much time with Ikki is finally rubbing on him, or perhaps it's because Spitfire's looking at him as if Kazu was worth something, and if Spitfire is doing that, then he thinks that he has the right to do so, to tell Spitfire that _yeah, he does, it's there, really_ , and perhaps Spitfire will believe it even if Kazu doesn't.

His lung burns, his legs ache, but Kazu doesn't stop until he actually can't breathe: his AT make a huge black line on the floor as he stops, leaning against his knees to breathe through his open mouth even though that makes it feel as if his lungs were scorching inside.

Spitfire is there in a few seconds, more light and fire behind him and _fuck_ , he's still looking at him like that, perhaps even as if he was impressed.

“That was amazing,” Spitfire tells him, his voice warm and proud in a way that makes Kazu feel funny, and if Kazu had the air left to speak he'd say how it absolutely was not, seriously, but he doesn't have it. As it is, he's just thankful that his face must have been flushed from the run already: he feels it burning and he begs to gods that probably don't exist for him not to be blushing, not when Spitfire is looking at him like that. “Kazu-kun, you're incredible.”

“That's not,” he stammers, still breathing hard, trying to get enough air to say the words before they poison him or something. “Spitfire, that wasn't--”

“It is,” Spitfire says, understanding him despite that, getting close, and Kazu backs against a wall, looks up to Spitfire's dark, burning eyes. “And it was.”

And Spitfire is still saying the words as if he actually meant them, and Kazu knows how he'd react with a friend, how he'd brag and act as if everyone should know this already, but it's _fucking Spitfire_ who's acting as if he gave a shit about Kazu, Spitfire who is close to him, close enough that their AT's are almost touching.

“Is this okay?” Spitfire asks, and Kazu really wishes there was a way for him to tell Spitfire everything without actually having to open his mouth, but he knows it's almost impossible, and he has no idea what is it that Spitfire is asking. “Kazu-kun?”

So he nods a little – can't be anything, really, and if it's about the run yeah, he'll breathe normally again in a few seconds--

Or not, because Spitfire presses his hand to his chest, right where Kazu's heart is hammering like a bitch and he pushes him softly against the wall, and Kazu thinks it must be some sort of trick, lik Aeon's Time or something, because he swears that Spitifre moves in slow-mo before his lips touch Kazu's and Kazu is pretty damn sure that everyone ever could hear the noise his brain made as it shortwired.

Spitfire kisses him slowly, nothing but lips moving against his, perhaps a soft hint of tongue against the bottom of his lips but it's barely there and Kazu feels the way his skin breaks unto goosebumps that have nothing to do with the way sweat is cooling on his skin. Spitfire keeps his hand on Kazu's chest, and he must feel the way his heart has gone back to pretending tachycardia.

Spitfire breaks away from the kiss a little bit, and Kazu sees when he opens his eyes, how soft he smiles.

“Breathe, Kazu-kun,” Spitifire repeats, and Kazu decides to ignore the amused undertones in his voice and instead focus on getting his lungs to unfreeze. Spitfire hasn't moved his hand from his chest and he's still so close.

“Is it okay?” he repeats, and Kazu can almost taste his words, even with how quietly Spitfire asks them. Now Kazu knows what he's talking about and he thinks he should probably say no, no way, absolutely not, not even if Spitfire's asking 'cause he's not gay and he kinda guesses this probably falls on the queer side of the equation, but instead he licks his lips (and fuckfuckfuckgod Spitfire's eyes follow that and that makes Kazu shiver) and he nods. He even closes his eyes this time when Spitfire kisses him again.

And it's nothing but lips again, Spitfire giving kiss after kiss after kiss, perhaps pressing a bit closer, but it doesn't feel bad (he kinda thinks it feels nice) and Kazu even moves his hands to Spitfire's waist and he does his best to kiss back. Spitfire hums softly at that, appreciative, and it's _then_ that Kazu feels the hint of tongue on his lips again. Spitfire's hand has moved all the way from his chest to his neck and Spitfire curled it near his jaw, his thumb brushing a spot under Kazu's ear that he had had no idea was so sensitive, so Kazu dares to take another deep breath before he opens his lips a little, his hinds tightening on Spitfire's jacket when Spitfire makes the same warm humming sound again.

Kazu's arms wrap tightly around Spitfire's waist and Spitfire gets closer, nudges a leg between Kazu's and Kazu is every so fucking thankful for the wall behind his back to stop him from just falling down. Spitfire is kissing him as if he could do it for hours and possibly days, kneading the nape of his neck with his rough, long fingers, rubbing circles with his other thumb on his waist, and Kazu is terrified that he's going to come just for that.

Spitfire breaks away a little, breathing hard, “Kazu-kun,” he says, whispers, almost, and he moves his thigh a little, pressing it harder and Kazu feels he's a breath away from coming on his pants like an overeager virgin (which technically he is, but, seriously, so not the point here) “Is it okay?”

By this point, Kazu is starting to get the idea that Spitfire could ask him if going swimming into nuclear waste was okay and Kazu would say yes, but he nods, licking his lips again, still feeling the way Spitfire had kissed him. Spitfire smiles like molasses before he drops to one knee in one fluid movement, and Kazu stares as Spitfire puts the lock on his ATs before he starts undoing his pants.

“W-what--” he starts, his fingers scrambling on the rough wall, because _they're outside_ and sure kissing was nice but there was _no way in hell_ that Spitfire was gonna do what Kazu thought he was gonna do and--

“Can I?” Spitfire asks, and Kazu has never considered how fucking loud a fly being undone can sound and fuck, Spitfire is asking if he can -- if he could actually suck-- he nods, even though he feels he's going to come just from the idea.

And Spitfire _fucking smiles again_ , as if sucking his cock was everything he could ever want and more. He reaches for his hand, kissing Kazu's fingers a moment before he curls his hand on the nape of Spitfire's neck, and then he finishes with his pants, warm, fucking clever fingers moving through the slit of his boxers to get out his cock and Kazu is afraid he's going to come all over Spitfire's face right then.

And then Spitfire actually takes him in his mouth, so _warm and wet_ and Kazu's hand scramble against the wall even as his other hand clenches tightly on Spitfire's head and fuck, that makes Spitfire moan, even as his hands are firm on Kazu's hips, to stop him from moving, yeah, because who'd want to choke on cock, and Kazu would have laughed at his own remark if he had enough air left, but he's starting to think there might not be enough air in the whole world.

He means to warn Spitfire, but in a blink, between one heartbeat and the other Kazu feels himself coming, and coming hard, his eyes hurt at how tight he closed them, his body spasming and only the strength of Spitfire's hands on his hips stop him from falling.

Even with the way the world keeps on turning, Kazu feels the way Spitfire moves, pressing him against the wall again, Spitfire's face against his neck, and Kazu might have turned to goo from his orgasm but he'd have to be fucking dead not to feel how hard Spitfire is, the way he's rubbing against his thigh, the way his breathing has gone all hitchy because _Spitfire got hot from swallowing his come_. He's not gonna need porn ever again.

“C-Can I?” someone asks, and it takes way too long for Kazu to realize that it wasn't Spitfire asking if he could beat himself off against his thigh, but it was _him_ moving one of his hands to Spitfire's waist, fingers flirting already with Spitfire's fly.

Spitfire looks at him, and despite the raw hunger and need in his eyes, he doesn't just say 'fuck yes'. Instead he takes his time looking at Kazu before he nods, once. “If you want to.”

And Kazu isn't sure if he should say 'fuck yes' or say 'fuck no' so instead he looks down, to the way his finger moves down, trying not to think too much that it's his hand getting in Spitfire's pants to get his cock out because if he does, he's kinda sure he's gonna faint.

So instead he curls his hand around Spitfire's cock – and fuck, it feels weird like this, as if his hand was telling him he's got the angle all wrong – and he tries stroking it, awkwardly at first, but with the way Spitfire moans Kazu kinda guesses he doesn't mind much, so he does it again.

“Harder,” Spitfire whispers, nose against Kazu's pulse, and Kazu feels himself blush but he strokes him harder, sort of wishing he could actually see, but with the way Spitfire has him pinned against the wall, there's barely enough room for this. “Yes, just like that, Kazu-kun. Keep going.”

Don't tell him that Spitfire _talks_? “S-Spitfire...”

“Feels good,” Spitfire murmurs directly against his ear, voice warm and heavy, and he's smiling, fucking enjoying this. “It feels great, just like this. Just what I need.”

How the fuck can he _talk_ when for Kazu just _breathing_ has become quantum physics?! Kazu groans, and he strokes Spitfire faster, hoping that'd make him come before he kept on talking, before Kazu got hard again, which he thought was entirely possible to happen in the next, oh. Five minutes or so.

Thankfully – or not, he can't quite decide – the next sound coming from Spitfire is a long groan as he spills on Kazu's fingers, hips jerking off and Kazu keeps on stroking him until Spitfire is a half boneless slump against his shoulder, breathing hard, and Kazu finds himself wiping his hand against the wall, idly hoping that there's nothing on his jeans or he'll have to wash them and then his sister will know everything he just did, somehow.

But Spitfire moves away then, and he smiles at him, sated and warm and Kazu guesses that it's okay. Yeah. Kinda. Even before Spitfire leans forward to brush his lips against his, once.

“Ready to go back?” Spitfire asks after they've fixed their clothes.

His legs still sort of feel jellyfied, but Kazu shrugs, tugging his hat over his eyes, smiling a bit. “Sure thing.”


End file.
